Journey to the Darkness
by Jamilia L
Summary: Whitekit is a simple young kit in WindClan. Little does she know StarClan is talking whispers of the Darkness, a possessive spirit that changes the most kindest cats into cruel beings. Now, being an apprentice with her brother, she must learn what the darkness is before it reaches Nettlestar. Book 1 in the Darkness series.


**Hey, this is my first ever story, which will turn into a series of six books, such as the canon series itself. I'm planning on making this a really big series like the Warriors books and with super editions and mini books and a guide to all the characters and such, won't that be awesome? For now, I'm writing steadily the chapters for Journey to the Darkness and will be on this site 18/6 a week, if you want. **

**Expect many updates and such, this will be an epic tale of two kits and their journey to warriorhood. However, I've been reading some stories and a particular plot usually goes like this.**

**'Hero is a kit. Has a lot of friends and a great life, his mother being the deputy and his father deceased in a deadly battle. Hero becomes an apprentice after sneaking out the forest trying to discover some family secret and gets a grumpy, brash cat as their mentor. Goes out on training and catches prey first go. Hero suddenly finds his father is actually the leader of their rival Clan. Hero then goes to border and sees beautiful she-cat. Pawing to get attention, she runs away and Hero must get her back...etc etc'**

**My stories will NOT have any of that rubbish of forbidden loves and half-clan parents and being leader. Still a very interesting story full of twists. Thanks for reading my first ever story, please enjoy and ignore most of my rambling. These tales will continue until the Earth stops moving in the sky. Or when I get sick of it, which won't be soon, I have hell of a lot of muse.**

**Enjoy**

**Jamilla L**

* * *

**ALLIGANCES**

**(you don't have to read these, please read the small sentence about whitekit and then head down to the bottom of the page for the prolouge thanks)**

WindClan

Leader: Nettlestar, a cinnamon and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Briarblaze, a brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Silverheart, a dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Cherrypaw, a lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Brackenfur, a blue tabby tom with green eyes

Addertail, a lilac tabby tom with blue-grey eyes

Cloudsong, a black smoke and white she-cat with dark hazel eyes.

Poppyeyes, a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Mudwing, a blue tabby tom with green eyes

Froststripe, a red tabby with white she-cat and blue eyes

Skywing, a blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Larkfire, a red tabby tom with blue eyes

Falconheart, a fawn tabby tom with golden eyes

Wildcloud, a blue she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Smallpaw, a soft brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw, a silver chinchilla she-cat with green eyes

Applepaw, a blue smoke she-cat with green eyes

Dawnpaw, a blue and white she-cat with grey eyes

Queens:

Fernflight, a silver tabby and white she-cat with grey-blue eyes

Sparrowheart, a white she-cat with sea-green eyes

Mallowwhisker, a tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

Kits:

Whitekit, a white she-cat with blue eyes ( note; not deaf entirely, just deaf in one ear, so she can still technically hear, just not as well as other cats )

Owlkit, a blue smoke tom with green eyes

Redkit, a brown tabby tom with aqua eyes

Dustkit, a seal lynx point tom with blue eyes

Spottedkit, a light brown tabby she-cat with sea-green eyes

Hawkkit, a brown tabby kit with blue eyes

Morningkit, a chocolate point she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Robinwillow, a frail cream tabby she-cat with gold eyes

Tawnybreeze, a small blue tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Antthorn, a light brown tabby tom with green eyes

ThunderClan

Leader: Aspenstar, a golden tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Beechfoot, a blue tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Feathershadow, a cream mink she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ashpaw, a light brown tabby tom with sea-green eyes

RiverClan

Leader: Honeystar, a black and white she-cat with grey eyes

Deputy: Foxwing, a silver tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Littlepelt, a scar covered brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: (soon to be) Greypaw, a light brown tabby with yellow eyes

ShadowClan

Leader: Foreststar, a golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Sandheart, a black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Kestraleye, a cream tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Scorchpaw, a lilac tabby with golden eyes

**PROLOUGE**

Night was falling. The dusk stars twinkled in the sky. The clouds parted to give a musky pink and sunset orange rainbow coating the beautiful skies. A single, lone she-cat wondered something. Was her mother watching her? The white she-cat could hear pawsteps behind her and a scent filling up her glands, one once sweet to her, but gone as the strength she desired pushed him away.

"Shadowheart, leave me," she meowed, but the tom did not show any signs. In fact, the tom was coated in stars, away from his former glossy black body. The she-cat didn't care that if Shadowheart lived, he would've taken her to the destiny she wanted. Instead, he died, and only wisps of those memories remained.

The grave, her mother grieving before she died a half moon later. Her father keeping her and her brother safe and warm. They were cold, comforting memories. The apprentice would like for them to slip away, maybe as an elder. Her glossy pelt turned sharply to meet the blazing cold amber ones of Shadowheart.

"This isn't fair," snapped the apprentice, lashing her tail. The shadows began to shake a little. Shadowheart looked worried, but he gulped and replied, "I am sorry. But if StarClan wills it my dear-." He was interrupted by a fluffy white tail in his maw. "Be quiet. Why don't you go in the stars where you belong?"

Shadowheart hissed. "Listen to me she-cat. You've only had a hint of what's to come. If the other leaders receive the Darkness, they'll attack your Clan until their bones are showing through their fur. I am only guiding you. I am not even giving you a prophecy nor an omen. StarClan told me this was too urgent. You have to build up your strengths, make your Clan safer, stronger and more...powerful."

The white she-cat looked at her paws and sunk her claws into the grass. "Why? Tell Nettlestar, she'll listen to you more then I care," she snapped, tears pricking at her eyes. She released her claws and gazed at Shadowheart. The starry tom was unforgiving, cold, but wise looking.

"Your Clan must be stronger. Nothing will be more powerful then your heart." And a shadowed memory of a tom placing a paw on the apprentice as the white pelt of the she-cat made a silhouette on the moon, created a huge mistake. The ground began to shake, and shake. Shadowheart shoved the apprentice out. "Leave," he cried.

* * *

**Ok, so there was my Prolouge. To make myself a little more evil then I'd like to be, the Prolouge is actually the ending of this story. A mega cliff-hanger you'll have to wait for until the next book (spoilers; Light and Dark). Please keep reading, the next chapters all have a good adventure in them, so enjoy them all. **

**If you want to REVIEW, I thank you so very much. Reviewing will only consist of**

**- Praise for how good my story was**

**- Some gentle constructive advice (not really harsh, I'm a delicate little flower you know XD )**

**Thanks a ton guys for even bothering to read this, it means a lot more to me then you actually know it. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Journey to the Darkness **

**Jamilla L**


End file.
